John Goodman
John Goodman (1952 - ) Film Deaths *''C.H.U.D.'' (1984) [Cop in Diner]: Slashed to death by one of the cannibalistic humanoid underground dwellers during their attack on a diner. (Thanks to ND) *''The Big Easy'' (1987) [Detective Andre DeSoto]: Shot in the chest and stomach by a dying Ned Beatty (causing John to become entangled in fishing nets) as John tries to shoot Ellen Barkin (with his body later seen as the boat catches fire and explodes). (Thanks to ND and Nilescu) *''The Babe'' (1992) [George Herman 'Babe' Ruth]: Dies (off-screen) of cancer, several years after the story ends; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. (Thanks to Andrew) *''Fallen'' (1998) [Detective Jonesy]: Shot in the head (after being shot in the stomach) by Denzel Washington after the evil spirit possesses John. (Thanks to Wayne, ND, and Nilescu) *''O Brother, Where Art Thou?'' (2000) [Big Dan Teague]: Crushed to death/incinerated when a large burning cross falls on him, after George Clooney, Tim Blake Nelson, and John Turturro knock over the cross while rescuing Chris Thomas King from the Ku Klux Klan meeting. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Andrew, ND, and Nilescu) *''One Night at McCool's'' (2001) [Detective Dehling]: Shot in the chest and stomach with a shotgun during a shoot-out with Andrew Dice Clay. (Thanks to Andrew and ND) *''Death Sentence (2007)'' [Bones Darley]: Shot in the eye by his son (Garrett Hedlund). (Thanks to Andrew, ND, and Martin) *''Argo'' (2012) [John Chambers]: Dies (off-screen) years after the film's events; his death is mentioned in text at the end of the film. *''ParaNorman'' (2012; animated) [Mr. Prenderghast]: Dies of a heart attack; his ghost then appears to his nephew Norman (voiced by Kodi Smit-McPhee). His body is later seen when Norman removes a book from his hands. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Hangover Part III'' (2013) [Marshall]: Shot repeatedly in the back (along with Jonny Coyne and Tim Sitarz) by Ken Jeong just before he attempts to kill Zach Galifianakis, Bradley Cooper, Ed Helms and Justin Bartha; his body is seen later on when Ken and Zach put it in Ken's trunk. *''Inside Llewyn Davis'' (2013) [Roland Turner]: Possibly dies of a heroin overdose (off-screen); we last see him unconcious in a car when Oscar Isaac leaves him. *''10 Cloverfield Lane (2016)'' [Howard Stambler]: Either burns to death (off-screen) when Mary Elizabeth Winstead accidentally sets fire to the bunker he is in or is killed in the explosion that occurs when the fire reaches the explosive materials housed in the bunker. *''Kong: Skull Island (2017)'' [Bill Randa]: Eaten by a Skullcrawler when the misfiring flash on his camera goes off. TV Deaths *''Kingfish: A Story of Huey P. Long'' (1995 TV) [Huey P. Long Jr.]: Mortally wounded in the abdomen by Matt Craven. He dies later in the hospital. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Roseanne: Into that Good Night Part 2 ''(1997) [Dan Conner]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack; in this episode, Roseanne reveals that the show was actually a book based on her life and that the heart attack Dan had in the previous season's episode The Wedding was actually fatal. *''Now and Again: Origins'' (1999) [Michael Wiseman]: Hit by a train after falling off the platform; his brain is then transplanted into Eric Close's body, so he "lived on" in Eric's body for the rest of the series. (Thanks to ND) *''Community: Introduction to Finality'' (2012) [Vice Dean Laybourne]: Poisoned (off-screen) by a Freon leak while fixing an air conditioning system that was sabotaged by Dan Bakkedahl; his death is revealed when John O'Brien tells Donald Glover and his ghostly vision is seen later on by Danny. Goodman, John Category:Actors who died in Coen Brothers Movies Category:Actors who died in James Wan Movies Category:Deaths in the JJ Abrams universe Category:People who died in a King Kong film Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Goodman, John Goodman, John Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by shooting in eye Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by hit by train Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation